sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaun
Name: Shaun Martel *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Sovereign *'Weapon': Magician, wand *'Element': Ice *'Family': Marianne Martel (mother), Arion Martel (father), Clarine Martel (daughter) Shaun is a determined young boy in pursuit of becoming a strong mercenary. He remembers his father being a strong warrior from the mercenary guild, Legion, whom he learned that strength came from the heart. He is incredibly intelligent and wins most of his battles through sheer wit rather than brute force, and his unfailing weakness is his lack of muscle strength when it comes to combat alone. Biography When still young, a Legion soldier knocked on his door and gave his mother the remnants of his father –his shield and sword –for he had passed away during a mission. Devastated, Shaun's mother never fully recovered from his death. While Arion Martel's death resulted in his mother's hatred of mercenaries, Shaun was even more determined to become one like his father. However, Shaun was not a warrior. He loved to read and learn and he devoured all the books in the town library. Failing in physical combat, he is known for his highly intelligent and strategic mind that helps him win battles. He is extremely observant, being able to remember little details others would not have given a second thought to. During mercenary school, Shaun was constantly picked on by the other kids for being scrawny and a terrible fighter. His only friend Winnie stuck up for him, and the two formed a strong bond. Since he had so much time to himself, Shaun taught himself how to use magic without the need for an energy director, or wand/staff, and became quite skilled. Because of this, Shaun's control of energy is very accomplished. In Season 1 Episode 5, Shaun was able to lift an energy ball with no apparent effort whilst Winnie and Michael struggled to move it just a bit throughout an entire day. Being a mage and an appalling fighter, Shaun looks up to Melissa, another mage in his mercenary class. Melissa was a fire mage and a terrific fighter. She excelled so much during mercenary school that she graduated a year early, ending up at the guild Sovereign. He admires her greatly and uses her as a motivation to become a better fighter. His dream of joining the guild Sovereign is because of her, although he also wishes to prove himself. Shaun is the main leading protagonist in Sovereign. He is also one of the three novices chosen to join the guild at the beginning of the series, amongst Winnie and Michael. He appears consistently in every episode of the series. He makes his first debut in Season 1 Episode 1 when fighting in the Guild Audition Matches, Round 3. Shaun was able to defeat a hammer-wielding warrior with ease using only his wits. Later in the episode, Kyle, Sovereign's guild leader, could even make out the determination held in the boy's eyes while he was fighting. Shaun recognizes talent when he sees it, even dubbing the deadliest mercenary in history, Demon, an 'amazing fighter'. It has also been revealed that Shaun was insistent on joining Sovereign and Sovereign only, not wanting 'any other guild' because he wanted to prove to his father that he was worth something. He is deadset on the knowledge that Sovereign was going to help him get stronger. Not only that, but Shaun seems also desperate to win his mother's approval as well and make her proud of him. There is some conflict between Shaun and his mother. Because Marianne never got over her husband's death, she is hateful that her son must leave as well and 'end up just like him' – referring, of course, to her Arion. Even after joining Sovereign, Shaun continues to do research on his own time and read. He became immensely curious about summonings after being attacked with Melissa in Season 1 Episode 2 by a mysterious creature, so much that Samantha, under her false guise as a priest, told him that he should be more careful where he read books about summonings or people would get the wrong idea. He is the only one to be curious about summons throughout the series and makes no mention of it to anyone else (although this may be because he accepts the fact that nobody would believe him should he tell). Although Shaun usually keeps a calm disposition, it is shown he can lose his temper when the ones he loves are hurt. In Season 1 Episode 7, Shaun lets his emotions get in the way of thought and charges into battle immediately to avenge Laura after he thought he found out she had been taken down and killed by a strange new adversary. This has been the first and only time he had 'acted first, thought later'. Even still, he managed to calm himself down to analyze the enemy and come up with a plan on how to deal with it using what resources he had. Shaun also seems to be very troubled by his past. When not having received a letter from back home, the feelings and memories that used to haunt him came back and overwhelmed him once more. On more than one occasion did he feel as though he had let himself and his family down. This reached a point where Shaun did not even want to work in a team with Michael and Winnie in the final exam, determined to complete and pass it himself because 'he would not always have someone there to have his back, even if Sovereign was family'. By Season 1 Episode 8, Shaun's proficiency in handling magic increased by a very obvious amount. He was able to hold his own against Kyle with and without his wand, although he was ultimately defeated in the end. Season Two In Season Two, Shaun is an official mercenary of Sovereign, and an apprentice of the connoisseur, Jack. Jack immediately asks him, "Why do you fight?" to which Shaun replies that he wants to protect those he cares about. Jack brings him to an icy cavern full of images of a once great tribe under the guidance of the great ice warrior, Sangilak. It is legend that Sangilak once produced a monstrous shield of ice to protect his people. In Season 2 Episode 2, when Kyle reveals to Sovereign that he was the assassin Demon of the Dark Ages, and that he was the one who murdered Melissa's parents, Melissa runs from the guild. Shaun vows to bring her back, despite Winnie's tearful protests, because he believes that Sovereign is a family and that family should always be there for each other. He remembers Melissa first telling him how the guild felt like a family to her when he first joined Sovereign. Shaun eventually catches up to Melissa in a field and tries to persuade her to return. His words mean nothing to her, however, as she states that Kyle is a liar and murderer and she would only return for revenge. Shaun, desperate to repair the broken relationship between guild leader and member, challenges Melissa to a fight. Melissa laughs cruelly, and reminds Shaun that fire melts ice, before attacking him with her staff ablaze. It is a tough battle, as Shaun has improved immensely in his combat ability sinice joining the guild and since Jack has begun training him. Melissa, eager to end the battle, lets loose a giant fireball. In an attempt to defend himself, Shaun tries to use the technique of Sangilak, but fails. He is knocked to the ground. Melissa tries to finish him off, but is knocked backwards by a fiery explosion. She is surprised to see that it came from Jack, who is standing in front of Shaun. Behind him, Winnie rushes to Shaun's side. He is knocked unconscious. Shaun wakes up to a depressed Jack beside him, whose normally cheerful disposition has been crushed by the departure of his apprentice. He blames himself for being a terrible connossieur, but Shaun reassures him that that is not the case. Later, Shaun sees Winnie and Michael having an intimate conversation. When he approaches them, Michael chatises him for his poor treatment of Winnie and they both leave. When Shaun asks Jack what the problem was, Jack tells him that he hasn't been considering her feelings. Feeling guilty, Shaun finds Winnie and asks for a one-on-one conversation. She reluctantly consents. He tells her that she is incredibly strong and independent, and that he has been holding her back all this time. He says she should do things for herself and not be afraid of doing things alone. Finally, Shaun apologizes for not considering her feelings sooner, and that he promises he will be a better friend to her from now on. In Season 2 Episode 7, after Sovereign is attacked by Legion and their summonings, Shaun flees with Winnie, Oscar, and Michael, led by Jack. They are attacked by a member of Legion. Jack decides to stay behind and fight him while the rest of the guild members flee. While they flee, Shaun curses himself for being a bad mercenary for abandoning his own connossieur. Before the final battle against Legion, Ascendant, and the summonings, Kyle approaches Shaun and asks him to accompany him, Natasha, and Shelly, to help seal the summoning portal that Steven hopes to awaken. The other guild leaders protest, but Kyle vouches for him. When they arrive, Steven is at the edge of insanity. Kyle tries to stop stop him from opening the portal by revealing the truth of the summonings and Legion, and who actually killed their mentor, Eris. As soon as Steven hesitates, though, Sienna appears out of nowhere, piercing Melissa's heart with her sword. Blood pours from her wound and activates the portal. Shaun is immediately at Melissa's side. He tells her he promised Jack that he would save her and encourages her to hang on. Melissa admits that she was wrong all along and she shouldn't have hurt Jack. She begs him to stop the summonings before it is too late. When Kyle, Steven, and Shelly vow to seal the portal for good, Kyle tells Shaun the reason he brought him. He wants him to keep the three protected while they form the summoning seal. Shaun agrees. He battles the numerous summonings surrounding them. When the final stage of the seal is complete, a large explosion erupts. Shaun brilliantly casts Sangilak's shield of ice to protect everyone. Epilogue Shaun is seen with a dark-haired daughter. He is still a mercenary of Sovereign. Abilities Analysis: Since the first episode of Sovereign, Shaun is known to be skilled at analyzing his opponent to determine their weaknesses. Shaun usually does this by taking a deep breath and focusing – the animation for this shows the opponent being analyzed as if on a computer. Shaun generates estimated statistical numbers for his opponent's speed, strength, and energy levels and then tries to determine a strategy to defeat him. Many of his battles are won with pure strategy rather than blunt manpower. Relationships Winnie : The two had been childhood friends for a very long time. Winnie seems to care a lot about Shaun, but Shaun takes her for granted. Throughout the series, there have been vague hints that Winnie has feelings for Shaun. She is supportive of his every deed and she admires him greatly for his skill in magic. She cares for his wellbeing more than anyone else. Shaun, on the other hand, considers Winnie a great friend but is oblivious to her feelings concerning him. He ends up talking about his admiration for Melissa often around her, which leaves her in disarray. Shaun often tries to hide his faults and insecurities from her, but Winnie can see that he is just denying himself. Melissa: Shaun has looked up to Melissa for a long time, even going as far as joining Sovereign because she was in the guild. He constantly strives to become a good fighter like she is and wants to impress her. It is unclear whether Shaun's supposed feelings for Melissa are genuine or just a desire to gain her respect. He holds her in high regard although he may be confusing his feelings for her with love. Similar to the feelings between Winnie and Shaun, Melissa is oblivious of Shaun's respect for her. Melissa does not notice the numerous times Shaun blushes around her. Quotes "Demon. The deadliest mercenary in history. Kill count...over 600. Wow. I bet he was an amazing fighter." -To himself, Episode 1.1 "Sovereign is going to help me get stronger. I'm going to be an amazing fighter one day." -To Winnie, Episode 1.1 "Mom? I'm leaving now. So...it'll be a while before I see you again. Not until my graduation ceremony...but don't worry about me. I'm going to train hard. You'll be so proud of me, mom, I promise." To Marianne and himself, Episode 1.1 "Dad passed away fighting for what he believed in. You should be happy for him. I want to be as strong as he was. I want to fight for what I believe in, too." -To Marianne, Episode 1.2 "Guys, I have a plan!" -To Michael and Winnie, Episode 1.4 "What more do you want from me? I'm trying my best for you! Why can't I be strong like you, dad?" -To Marianne, Arion and himself, Episode 1.7 "But what will that prove, Winnie? We've been training for this for years. Whatever is on this final exam, we should be able to do ourselves. How can we call ourselves mercenaries otherwise? I know we're a guild. I know we're a family. But there are going to be times when there won't be someone there to have your back, and I want to be ready for that moment." -To Michael and Winnie, Episode 1.8 "Come on, Shaun. You can do this. You've worked your whole life for this very moment...to be a true mercenary." -To himself, Episode 1.8 "Hey dad. I'm finally going to be a real mercenary. Aren't you proud of me? But the truth is, I'm scared as hell. I don't know if I'm ready. I may not be as strong as you, but I promise you dad, I'll fight to the very end, just like you did. And I won't be alone. I have mom. I have Sovereign. Freedom. Family. A better future. Sovereign." -To himself and Arion, Episode 1.8 Category:Characters